As is known, at present various systems for producing electric power from the movement of waves are known, said systems, for example, being able to make use of the fluctuating movements of sea waves in order to operate devices which are situated, for example, on a wall against which these waves suitably connected to electric power generators collide. Another type of system for obtaining power from the movement of waves consists in complex apparatus provided with buoys anchored to the seabed and completely submerged: the continuous motion of the waves imparts a continuous movement to these buoys which are anchored to the seabed and which in turn are connected to floating cylinders co-operating with actuator means connected to electric generators. The principle of these systems is therefore essentially that of causing the movement of a piston, which may also be an oscillating water column, inside a chamber under the continuous action of the wave movement and transferring this movement, in a manner which is entirely known, to an electric power generator.
These systems, however, have often proved to be very complex to produce and their efficiency does not achieve fully satisfactory results.